Shattering the Grip
With the spring rites completed among the Galuyn people the seasons to start raiding have begun. The focus is now set upon a mutual enemy of both the Ashen Coast and the Galuyn Clans who refuse to join the Gnarled Confederation , the time has come to see what Kolrick is up to. Clans have already gathered in previous months to unite against the Gnarled Confederation, after having successfully fought off Kolricks attacks upon various locations all over the Ashen Coast by banding together with the Gilneans. The increasing tensions with the Horde and their border skirmishes in the north make it important to rid the Ashen Coast of Kolrick and his Troll supporters before they bring in more Horde to aid in the destruction of the Duchy. Investigation into Kolricks Silence The Galuyn have banded with the Gilneans to rid the Ashen Coast of their mutual enemy, though upon arrival at the Grip, specifically the borders of the Gnarled Confederation, the members of the Inner Circle fo the Blades of Greymane and their Galuyn allies found the coastal villages abandoned for the most part, save for one. A single, blind elderly troll sage stayed behind, in one of the coastal towns whose architecture was more troll-like in design instead of Galuyn. Though initially the Troll believed he was speaking with a returning hunting party of Kolricks men and women, Berenal Grayblade quickly corrected that matter and let him know that they were members and allies of the Ashen Coasts Duchy who had come to rid the land of Kolrick and his Gnarled Confederation. The Troll sage warned them that they would not win this battle, due to Kolrick being the choosen warrior of not only the Gods of the Old Ways but also the Loa of this Troll tribe. The troll was put in shackles and returned to one of the currachs of the Galuyn for further questioning while the rest of the group continued their investigation. Continuing their advances south-west, they eventually found the large settling of the Ganrled Confederation that had been previously split into multiple smaller settlements along the remnants of the Grip. Upon further investigation with the aid of Iris Beaumond and others it was quickly found out that Kolrick was readying a large force of soldiers to potentially attack the Ashen Coast once more to secure his hold. The Inner Circle retreated, knowing they would not be able to fight this sort of force on their own, awaiting the rest of their allies to arrive at the Grip for their assault upon Kolricks forces. Confrontation With the location of the Gnarled Confederation made out by the Inner Circle of the Blades of Greymane they began their assault upon the shore village, opening fire on the currachs to keep the Gnarled Confederation from leaving the Grip. During the assault one of Kolrick's sons, Sigismund along with his troll companion Haka'zul boarded the Blades vessel attacking the members upon it. It was then that it was revealed that another son of Kolrick, Koilin an Dualach-Iaoch, had already been captured in the previous months leading up to the assault upon the Grip. The Inner Circle was able to successfully defend themselves against the attack from Sigismund but suffered the loss of their vessel. The Blades ultimately choose to execute Kolricks son to send a message to the Warlord. As both of the warriors perished a foreboding blinding light surged back to the island proper. A ship soon arrived to get the Blades members off the floating wreckage and returned them to the village from the previous night where the Gilneans had already set up tents and barricades to secure their advancement upon Kolricks outposts. Before they could rest for the evening for the coming final assault however, the earth trembled all around them and cracks began to form along the grounds, causing some to think this may have been Kolricks doing. The Shattering After successfully destroying the Gnarled Confederations fleet in the Grip the final push came to rid the Ashen Coast of Kolrick. During direct confrontation with both his troll and Galuyn allies, he was crowned King by Zulizan his Troll advisor. The inner circle of the Blades with their own allies remained grouped up and despite Kolricks consistent insults and mockery, soon showing it was the best choice, when archers began to target anyone coming into range of Kolrick. The spirits of the fallen, began to fuel the Runestones along the border of the coastal territories and after killing more of Kolricks sons, the rituals performed in the city by his troll shamans, soon saw fruition. Quakes soon erupted and the ground began to split apart, shattering the Grip into two sections. Zulizan teleported Kolricks soldiers back, but the Warlord himself wanted to face the Blades himself as well and soon his pride got the better of him, as he jumped the divide and into the fray. There, the inner circle began to focus their attacks upon Kolrick and do significant damage to him until he revealed the runes upon his blade which began to turn attacks against those who had focused on him. The extent of such runic rituals however took a toll upon the Warlord further weakening, Zulizan sensed how much of a toll it took upon his new King and teleported him back before anyone of the Blades could deliver the killing blow. The ritual by the Shamans continued and soon the shattered grip had become its own island, floating away from the Ashen Coast, dividing the Grip entirely. Dubbed the Warrior Isles by the Galuyn, Kolricks new home is now far enough out at sea that it can no longer be considered a part of the Ashen Coast, therefore successfully ridding the Ashen Coast of the Gnarled Confederation and Kolrick for now. Though Kolrick was not killed during the assault he was significantly weakened, making the assault a success in its own right. With the Gnarled Confederation gone for now, the Duchy and its allies can focus on other threats that target Gilneas.Category:Events Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Campaigns